Ufouria: The Saga
Ufouria: The Saga, known in Japan as Hebereke (へべれけ), is a side scrolling action-adventure video game developed and published by Sunsoft for the Nintendo Entertainment System. It was released in Japan on September 20, 1991, in Europe on November 19, 1992 and in Australia in the same year. It is the first game in the Hebereke series with almost every "sequel" being a completely different style of game. Hebereke is the name of the Japanese version's title character, which is colloquial and roughly translates to 'drunk' or 'untrustworthy'. The game was later rereleased in a two-in-one Sony PlayStation game, Memorial Series Sunsoft Vol.5, which also included Raf World (known outside Japan as Journey to Silius). In 2010, Ufouria: The Saga''was rated by the Australian OFLC, implying a future rerelease. It has been confirmed that this game would be released on the Wii Virtual Console in the PAL region on July 2, 2010 and as an import in North America on August 23, 2010. The games design is in the style of ''Metroid and Blaster Master where the player traverses an uninterrupted game world collecting items and power-upsenabling the player to reach even more locations, fighting bosses and minibosses. Throughout the game the player locates the main character's three friends who each have unique skills. The game allows the player to switch between the characters at any time to utilise their skills when needed. The game sports bright characters and graphics that are typically Japanese in design, done in the style of Bomberman, Kirby and particularly Hello Kitty. As a result of the limited release of English versions of the NES game, it has become quite in demand, and is considered a sought after item by collectors. Story English version Bop-Louie and his friends live in a world named Ufouria, The characters stumble upon a crater, into which his friends fall. Bop-Louie climbs in, but suddenly blanks out. He finds out that he must find all three of his other friends, all of which suffer from amnesia and take on Bop-Louie as a threat. Each time Bop-Louie locates one of his friends, the player must battle them in an attempt to help them regain their memory. Once all four are back together the game revolves around collecting keys to open a gate. Unyo the alien will then battles the player to the death with a giant hovering robot, that looks like him, connected to him. Japanese version Long ago, Peace was in their world, now to this day, there's such a big war. The battle is involving around the world, because the space-time is so twisted, The world started to collapse. All of the heroes are due to go and fight, They fell to the cleft of time and space. To all who are in grief, he eventually cares, now he decided to begin the adventure from their original home to their world. Somewhere in this world, The Hero, known as Hebereke, must find his three other colleagues: O-Chan, Sukezaemon, and Jennifer are hiding. So to survive in this weird world, you must find your friends, determine the skills of your team, and all three must venture into this magical world. To fight against an alien mastermind named Unyo! Category:Games